


под седьмым татами в храме Нака

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Genjutsu, Non-Linear Narrative, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: В свои восемь он был слишком маленьким даже среди детей Учиха. Наблюдая, как он в прыжке метает кунаи, отец говорил, что на хороший разбег его пока не хватает. Наверное, предчувствовал, что его коротеньких ножек не хватит, чтобы убежать, когда придет время.
Kudos: 3





	под седьмым татами в храме Нака

\

\

Стоило только моргнуть — раз, два, ничего не было.

\  
\

\

Итачи спросил, прикрыв глаза: ты помнишь запах той осени, когда все закончилось?

Я знаю, ты помнишь.

Его губы нежно тронула улыбка. Очень тихая, смутно знакомая. По стене за его спиной размашистой насмешкой растекся полустертый герб Учиха.  
У Саске внутренности сводило ледяным ужасом от одного вида этого повзрослевшего, измученного, гордого лица. Надорванная ярость мешала ему смотреть прямо, до рези слепила глаза.

— Мы с тобой единственные друг у друга братья. Я видел, с чего ты начался. Я знаю, чем ты закончишься.

Ткань плаща жалобно зашептала, когда Саске схватился за катану. Итачи усмехнулся и невыносимо медленно открыл глаза, выпуская багровый мрак. Саске тут же зажмурился, как от жаркого ветра, но это не помогло, никогда не помогало, всегда оказывалось поздно. И за закрытыми веками он видел, как завертелись в круговорот томоэ, как комната вспыхнула огнем, потонув в неясном алом - цвете благородного камня, цвете крови. Стены задрожали, сомкнувшись над ним. Саске жадно хватал ртом воздух, проваливаясь глубже то ли в сон, то ли в гендзюцу.

\

\

\  
\

Он падал на татами, ему снова было восемь, а Итачи стоял над ним, не моргая, и твердо сжимал в руке окровавленный меч. В его глазах был шаринган, в его глазах было великое додзюцу — прославленное наследие грозных предков и худшее родовое проклятие, — но прежде всего в его глазах была любовь. 

Та, с которой он пощадит его в восемь. 

Та, с которой он вкрадчиво сломает ему руки на локтях и вывернет запястья, когда Саске, уже тринадцатилетний, попытается подняться и атаковать.

Нет, этому еще рано быть здесь. Саске моргнул, и полупрозрачная иллюзия исчезла с периферии, мягко рассеявшись.

Нельзя бояться, не испытывая любви к объекту страха. Ровно как невозможно не бояться того, что слишком сильно любишь.

С меча капало чёрное.

Саске хорошо помнил запах той осени. Гнилые листья, мокрые дороги, горький дым.

Он узнал, как пахнет кровь в ту ночь. Густой и душный запах, который станет с годами слишком знакомым.

\

\

\

— Дети не должны видеть трупы, — негромко сказал Итачи, рассеянно поглаживая его по голове.

Саске оторвался от петелек, которые сворачивал на силки. Он хотел что-то спросить, но Итачи убрал руку, и мысль сорвалась. Саске пугала эта новообретенная, задумчивая отрешенность, которая все чаще подчиняла себе лицо и позы Итачи. Брат стал сутулиться.

Им почему-то не повезло с охотой в тот день, и это был на его памяти первый раз, когда Итачи вернулся домой без дичи. Больше он не брал Саске с собой на охоту никогда.

В отсутствие матери онемевший дом всегда ощущался странно. От стен мягко веяло беспричинным ужасом, каждый темный угол скалился широкой пастью. Саске не игралось, а от идущего помехами телевизора было не по себе, и он бродил, шлепая ступнями, по сырым коридорам усадьбы. Искал Итачи, откуда-то зная, что тот еще не ушел на службу. 

Наблюдал из-за щели в фусума, как они ругаются с отцом, как тот бьет о стены грузным своим голосом, и как Итачи что-то отвечает ему полушепотом, всегда полушепотом.

— Мы единственные друг у друга братья, — сказал он, печально улыбаясь. 

Они сидели на веранде вплотную, слабо греясь теплом друг друга. Это лето было холодным и беззвездным. На заре птицы не пели, предвещая молчанием беду. Итачи смотрел в темное небо, почти не моргая.

Саске понадобилось почти десять лет, чтобы понять его.

\  
\

\

Пустой квартал Учиха быстро оброс россказнями и страшилками. Когда закончилось короткое расследование, когда убрали шиноби (по крайней мере тех, которых он мог видеть), туда стали порой забегать ребята поиграть в прятки. Он думал: все равно что потоптаться на могилах. 

Саске выскакивал из-за угла взбешенной птицей, распугивал их, наверное, больше своим внешним видом и появлением, чем детскими еще кулаками. 

Чтобы справиться с теми из них, кто был постарше, с рослыми, бугаистыми генинами, его сил было недостаточно. И он сидел в темноте родительской комнаты, тихо, бесслезно плакал и не знал, как их прогнать.

Он возвращался в это место слишком часто, так что в конце концов почти уже не помнил его таким, какое оно было до той ночи, когда все закончилось. Бродил по мертвым улицам ровно так, как слепой волчонок топчется у разворошенной берлоги, еще не зная, что лисица вернется и за ним.

\  
\

\

Его наследство: сгнившие овощи на кухне и укрытый пылью коридор, сквозь едва созревшую паутину ведущий к той самой двери.

Она открывалась, не скрипнув, и за ней обреталась не спальня родителей, и не их с Итачи старая, еще общая детская, а раскрытая пасть невиданного чудища, лежащие вниз лицами дядья и тетки с распоротыми животами и перерезанными глотками. Утопающие в крови, как в дождевой воде по весне, мощеные узкие улочки в квартале Учиха. Совершенно стеклянные глаза.

\  
\

Он исцарапал его лицо на общей фотографии семьи в прихожей.  
Он сжег катоном его вещи.  
Он срезал с себя родинку на животе — такую же, как у него.  
Это не помогло.

\  
\

\

Конечно, он помнил.

\  
\

\

В редкие свободные утра, когда в воздухе под рыжими солнечными лучами кружились пылинки, из-за приоткрытых сёдзи валили свежесть и влага, и Итачи поднимался заклопнуть их, чтобы холодом не дуло на Саске, а потом возвращался и заваливал его футон, и щекотал до слез и колотящей дрожи во всем теле.

\  
\

\

Пока в черте квартала решались судьбы клана и страны, у огромного озера за Конохой Саске изучал огненный элемент. Он хотел быть как Итачи, смутно зная, что сам Итачи когда-то хотел быть как старший кузен Шисуи. Саске прыгал, отталкиваясь от подсушенных августом кленовых стволов, чудом держась на своем истинно детском еще контроле чакры, прыгал и срывался, мазал кунаями, падал, покрываясь ссадинами, наблюдал неодобрительные покачивания головы.

В свои восемь он был слишком маленьким даже среди детей Учиха. Отец все время твердил, что на хороший разбег его пока не хватает.

Что его коротеньких ножек не хватит, чтобы убежать, когда придет время.

\  
\

\

Он это видел своими глазами всего один раз. И еще несколько тысяч — в гендзюцу.

Эти воспоминания плавили мозг, раскалывали череп, лезли из него багровой волной вопля.

Он падал на татами, ему было восемь.

Итачи стоял над ним, не моргая.

Беги, спотыкайся, ползи, ломай руки, ноги, сдирай в кровь ладони, срезай лицо в месиво. Цепляйся за эту жизнь.

\  
\

\

— Ай! — взвился он, пятилетний, когда Итачи, больно схватив его за уши, поцеловал в темечко, туда, куда почему-то всегда было щекотно. Взвился и сам вдруг услышал в своем голосе нотки гакающего скрипа, за которые Итачи взял в привычку поддразнивать его утенком.  
— От тебя пахнет так здорово, — негромко сказал он, не отнимая рук. — Как будто молоком, медом и лесом, или не совсем. Мама сказала, что это просто так пахнут детские макушки, но я не знаю.

\  
\

\

Стоило только моргнуть — раз, два, ничего не было.

\  
\

Раз, два — он стоит над трупом Итачи, отупевший от боли, полной исчерпанности чакротоков и необъятного осознания того, что только что сделал.

\  
\

Раз, два — он бежит сквозь неспокойную ночь за неумолимо удаляющимся миражом. Ему семнадцать, но он опять чувствует себя подслеповатым к окружающему миру ребенком, который вис у брата на поясе, когда тот собирался на тренировки.

Теперь он смотрел на Саске — вернувшийся из Чистого Мира и как будто бы наконец настоящий, но на самом деле напоминающий почему-то больше свою тень, чем себя самого.  
Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду, даже если меня самого уже не станет. Мы единственные друг у друга братья.

\  
\

\

Ты сделал меня тем, кто я есть, но я не могу благодарить тебя за это.

\  
\

\

Сорвавшись с отвесной скалы, Саске камнем летел вниз, беспомощно размахивая руками. Ему было семнадцать, тринадцать, восемь, три, его не существовало.

Итачи ждал его на дне этого омута, и в его глазницах было пусто.


End file.
